


Double Trouble

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pornstars, Rimming, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstar!Klaine, both have bps and they 69 and Blaine uses a strap-on on Kurt and lots of dirty filthy theatrical porn-talk from both parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

When he thinks about it, Kurt is surprised they haven’t done this before. He and Blaine are the only guys with pussies at the studio, and they’re both really popular on their own. Together, they’re going to be a hit. Still, Kurt is a little bit nervous before he enters the room they’re shooting in. He’s never actually been with another guy with a pussy before, and he knows his own well enough, but being with someone else is never the same. It doesn’t hurt that Blaine is gorgeous. If they weren’t in this…industry, Kurt would probably have asked him out for coffee if they’d met. 

“Kurt, you’re here, great,” says the producer when he enters the room. “We just have a few more things to set up, but you can take your place,” he says, nodding towards the bed where Blaine is already spread out, lazily touching himself, working himself up. They’re not doing a scene for this, they’re both high-profile and popular enough that it’s just a waste of time, so they’re starting out on the bed. There’s no script, they’re supposed to improvise, but Kurt has a plan if Blaine doesn’t, so he’s confident that this will go well. 

“Hi,” Blaine says, smiling at him when Kurt drops his robe and crawls onto the bed beside him. 

“Hello,” Kurt replies, smiling back. “You up for this?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay guys, we’re ready when you are,” says the producer, clapping his hands. The other people in the room take their places, and Kurt straightens up a little. Blaine stops touching himself and reaches for the covers, pulling them up over both of them. 

“Aaaand  _action_!”

Blaine leans in immediately and starts to kiss Kurt. Soft, gentle kisses at first, like he’s asking for permission. Kurt grants it to him by responding in kind, kissing back and reaching up to cradle Blaine’s face, pulling him closer. He lets Blaine take the lead, for now, and moans into the kiss while he pulls down the covers a little, showing a bit of skin for the cameras. 

Blaine slides his hand down Kurt’s side, pushing the covers further down with it, exposing more of both Kurt and himself. There’s a discreet cough from the left and Kurt twists a little until he’s more on his back, pulling Blaine with him. It feels odd, not having a dick pressing into his leg at this point, but then Blaine shifts, his pussy rubbing against Kurt’s thigh, and it’s thrilling, the slick slip-slide of Blaine’s sex against his skin.

“C’mon,” Kurt murmurs, putting his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, pushing him down. Blaine obeys, supports himself on his hands and knees and starts to kiss his way down Kurt’s body. It’s big, showy kisses this time, a bite on one of Kurt’s nipples followed by a smirk. He settles between Kurt’s legs, grabs his knees and spreads them, one leg wider than the other, making room for the camera. He doesn’t waste any time after that, he leans down and drags his tongue along Kurt’s pussy, meeting Kurt’s eyes and smiling at him when he reaches his clit. Kurt smiles back, then reaches down and tangles his hands in Blaine’s hair. He scratches Blaine’s scalp, and when he feels Blaine’s breath hitch against his pussy, his smile widens. He can’t speak for Blaine, but Kurt at least hasn’t watched any of Blaine’s movies, it hasn’t interested him, so this is exciting, learning about someone as they go on. Sure, it’s what he usually does, but to be fair, his role in his usual movies is pretty set, and he has a bunch of moves and tricks that work with ninety-nine percent of the people he works with. There’s not much to explore and discover there. 

Here, on the other hand. Kurt has been with a couple of guys who were good at eating him out, but Blaine…Blaine is on another level. He just  _knows_  what he’s doing. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Kurt says, when he remembers that they’re taping this. “Come on, B, yes.” 

Blaine takes to the praise, sucks Kurt’s clit and slides his tongue between his folds. When he nudges his hole, Kurt arches up against his mouth, trying to get more of Blaine’s tongue where he needs it. 

“Mm, yeah, right there.”

There’s another cough, a message for them to change it up a little, and Blaine starts to turn on the bed. He doesn’t take his mouth off of Kurt, so it takes a while, but soon enough he’s settled with his knees on either side of Kurt’s head, his wet pussy right above Kurt’s face. Oh, yes, Kurt is definitely on board with this plan. He reaches up to grab Blaine’s ass and almost gets distracted; it’s smooth and perky and  _grabbable_ , but Kurt still manages to pull him down until he can lick him, tasting his wetness. Kurt has never done this before, he’s just taking a guess and trying to imitate what he knows feels good on himself, but judging by Blaine’s irregular breathing against his pussy and his badly contained jerky movements against Kurt’s mouth, Kurt is doing a pretty good job. 

Just when he feels like he’s gotten the hang of it, Blaine ups his game by adding fingers. He slides two in at once, and the angle is a bit awkward, but it’s still  _good_  and Kurt doesn’t even have to fake his moan. 

“You want it?” Blaine asks, licking over his own fingers. 

“Yes,” Kurt breathes out, digging his fingers into Blaine’s ass for emphasis. “Fuck me.”

“Mm, not yet,” Blaine murmurs, sliding his fingers in and out slowly, teasing. He sucks on Kurt’s pussy lips, then moves to his clit and  _jesus christ_  puts his teeth around it. He doesn’t bite down, just keeps them there while he moves his tongue, and Kurt is almost afraid to move. He’s had a lot of sex, both on and off screen, but this is new, and Kurt is surprised by how much it thrills him. It’s not really visible to the camera, which is probably why none of his co-actors has ever bothered, and why none of his real life sex partners knows about it. 

Blaine pinches his thigh discreetly and Kurt realizes he’s been so distracted by Blaine’s mouth on his pussy that he’s slacked off his own job. He tightens his grip on Blaine’s ass, drags him down, covers half his face with Blaine’s sex, his nose pressed against Blaine’s asshole. 

Kurt can’t reciprocate and put his fingers in Blaine so he compensates by pointing his tongue and probing at Blaine’s hole. He gets an enthusiastic moan in response, remembers they’re on camera, and shifts until he’s on better display. 

“Please, Blaine, more,” he says, not sure if it carries when his mouth is pressed against Blaine’s folds, but Blaine seems to get the message when he presses a third finger into Kurt, upping the pace. Kurt does his best to eat Blaine out, but he’s too distracted by Blaine’s skills. He feels unprofessional, it’s really not like him to actually enjoy work this much, but Blaine is just—that good. “Come on, fuck me,” he says, again, because at this rate he’ll come too early just from Blaine’s tongue, and that’s not a part of his plan. 

Blaine obeys, this time, and starts to move off Kurt, but slowly, and still trying to lick Kurt while he does it. “ _Blaine._ ”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine murmurs, finally tearing his mouth away and bending over the edge of the bed to get something. The position puts his ass on beautiful display for the cameras, and Kurt is sure it’s a hundred percent intentional. 

“Please,” Kurt says, reaching out to squeeze Blaine’s ass. 

“You’re so impatient,” Blaine says, sitting up again, now holding a strap on. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.” He puts on the harness, and the black rubber cock jutting out looks equal parts misplaced and hot.  

“Yes, come on,” Kurt says. He spreads his legs, grabs his thighs to keep them open, arches his back a little for the cameras. He can see them moving around in the corner of his eye, but his focus is on Blaine, who’s positioning himself between Kurt’s legs. Kurt is momentarily thankful that Blaine doesn’t waste any time making Kurt suck on his artificial dick. He watches Blaine grab the lube and slick up the dildo, hisses when he wipes the excess on Kurt’s pussy, slipping his fingers inside with a quick smirk. “Fuck me,” Kurt says, demands, spreading his legs a little more. Blaine obeys this time, puts his cock against Kurt’s hole and starts to push in. 

It’s good, it’s really, really good, the unforgiving rubber pushing in, slow and steady. Too slow, actually. When Blaine is in all the way, he starts to pull out again, just as slowly, and Kurt lets him have a few rounds of this before he lets go of his own thighs and wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist. 

“Fuck me, Blaine,” he moans, pressing his heels into Blaine’s ass and pushing him in. “C’mon, fuck my cunt, harder,” he begs, getting more frustrated. Blaine does, doesn’t have much of a choice, really, with Kurt’s heels on his ass, forcing his movements. He finds a pace that Kurt can accept, and Kurt loosens his grip a little, lets Blaine lead for a while. “Yeah, that’s it, that’s—” Blaine shifts, thrusts into Kurt a little differently, and that’s _good_. “Oh  _god_ , oh my—Blaine,  _fuck_.”

Blaine is breathing hard, and he stills for second, but Kurt won’t have it. “No, no, fuck, don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” he moans, pressing his heels into Blaine’s ass again and grabbing his arms to drag him down on top of him. “I’m gonna come, you just—” Kurt squeezes his arm in between them and starts to stroke his own clit. He just needs a little more, just a tiny bit of friction to come, but Blaine surprises him by biting down on his neck, causing Kurt to cry out in surprise and then in pleasure, when the unexpected pain brings him over the edge. Blaine obviously hasn’t watched any of Kurt’s movies, either, because he starts to slow down, but Kurt takes his hand from himself and urges Blaine on again. “Don’t stop,” he pleads, arching his hips up to meet Blaine’s thrust. “Keep fucking me, please.”

“You like it like this?” Blaine says, panting between words. “You like it hard and fast? My cock opening your cunt, fucking you over and over again?”

“God, yes.” Kurt lets go of Blaine, spreads his arms and grabs the sheets instead. Blaine takes the hint and kneels again, positioning himself to fuck Kurt from a different angle. His grip on Kurt’s hips is hard, his nails digging into Kurt’s skin. Kurt already has more bruises from this filming than he’s ever had from another job, but he’s not complaining, and he’s pretty sure his boss won’t, either. This movie will be a success. 

“Please, Blaine, h—harder.”

“Yeah? Even harder? Your wet pussy just wants to be pounded?”

“ _Yes_ , c’mon, I need—I  _need_  you, just—”

“You’re gonna come again? You’re gonna come again on my dick? And  _again_?” Blaine is picking up his pace, his moves aren’t big, he doesn’t want to risk the dildo sliding out and missing, but he compensates by slamming in harder, faster, making Kurt scoot up on the bed. 

“Yes, don’t stop, don’t— _god_  yes come on, just give it to me, fuck me, please, I— _oh_ , I—Blaine—” Kurt is rambling now, writhing on the bed, he can’t get enough of Blaine, he just wants  _more_. “I need to—” He moves his hand to his pussy again, rubs his clit hard and fast, working himself to another orgasm. Blaine is fucking him hard, sweat trickling down his neck, and his grip slips on Kurt’s sweat-slicked skin. 

“Yeah?” he pants, leaning down over Kurt again, one hand on either side of Kurt’s head. “You’re gonna come with this cock in your pussy? You love it, don’t you? Love being fucked hard and fast, and just—”

“Yes,  _yes_ ,” Kurt agrees, urging him on. “I love your cock, fills me up so good, please, I—” Blaine reaches down to grab Kurt’s thigh, to spread his legs further apart, giving himself room to thrust deeper. Kurt’s fingers slip against the dildo as it slides in and out of him, and with a few more strokes, he’s coming again. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasps, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck before his pussy is even done pulsating from his climax. “Don’t stop fucking me.” He clutches Blaine’s neck, keeps their bodies pressed close together. It dampens Blaine’s movements a little, but right now that’s okay, Kurt just needs friction, not hard fucking. 

Blaine seizes the opportunity and turns his head to kiss Kurt, sucking on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, turning their heads a little to be on better display. He thrusts slowly into Kurt, and with Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist, the harness is starting to chafe a little on the inside of Kurt’s thighs. 

“One more,” he mumbles, loud enough for the microphones. “Make me come one more time.”

Blaine takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He’s tired, Kurt can see it, he’s probably not used to doing all the work, and while Kurt can sympathize with that, he also  _needs_  Blaine to do the work one more time today. Blaine pushes himself up on his hands again, spreads his knees between Kurt’s legs and grabs his ass, dragging him up so that Kurt’s ass is resting on his thighs. 

“That wet cunt of yours still hasn’t had enough, huh? You still want more?” Blaine thrusts in hard, as if to punctuate. 

“Yes, fuck me,” Kurt says, trying to move, but Blaine has him in a firm hold. He thrusts again, and Kurt feels the dildo slip out and slide along his pussy instead of into it, and it doesn’t hurt him, but he sees Blaine’s wince, and realizes it probably hit him the wrong way. 

“C’mon, turn over,” Blaine says, scooting back a little and slapping Kurt’s ass to make him turn. Kurt does, trying not to let his reluctance show for the cameras, trying to disguise it as impatience instead. He kneels on the bed, his ass towards Blaine. Expecting the toy back on his pussy, he gets surprised when he feels Blaine shift and then Blaine’s  _tongue_  on his ass. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt moans, pressing his face into the pillow for a second. “Oh god,  _yes_ , please, I need—” He doesn’t know what he needs, exactly, but Blaine’s guess is good, because he reaches up and slides his finger between Kurt’s folds, a teasing touch against his hole, a stark contrast to the thrusting from just a minute ago. “ _Fuck yes please fuck me_ ,” Kurt whimpers, his knees sliding further apart on the mattress. “Lick my ass, Blaine.” 

And Blaine does, he licks the rim of Kurt’s ass, sneaks in a couple of licks on his pussy, too, then slides three fingers into Kurt. He twists them, pushes them in and out until Kurt’s body jerks with pleasure when he presses just right. Then he presses  _only_  against that spot, doesn’t let up at all, and Kurt almost loses his breath with the intensity. “Yes, yes _yes_ , oh god, please, please, there, just— _there_ , god, Blaine yes that’s—” Blaine doesn’t let up, he keeps licking Kurt’s ass, keeps  _pressing_  against that spot, and Kurt comes hard, his whole body shaking. 

“No, no,” he murmurs when Blaine moves down, licking his pussy instead. “Not now.” He reaches back, finds Blaine’s head, pushes him away. 

Kurt turns around again, lies down flat on his back, and motions for Blaine to come up to him. “Come here,” he says, verbalizing his motions. “I want to taste you.” 

Blaine quickly sheds the harness, then walks on his knees on the bed until he’s hovering over Kurt’s face. “Like this? You want my pussy like this?” he asks, and Kurt nods. 

“Yes, just like this,” he says, then grabs Blaine’s ass to drag him down. Blaine is wet and his pussy is pink and swollen, and when Kurt licks a stripe from his ass to his clit, Blaine’s hiss turns into a moan and he presses a little further down onto Kurt’s face. 

“God, Kurt, your mouth,” he moans, shifting his knees to find a better position. “Lick me, please.” 

Kurt does his best, but he’s admittedly inexperienced in this field, and his tongue quickly gets tired. Eventually, he just lets Blaine ride his face. He presses his fingers into Blaine’s ass, does his best to help him along, and revels in the responding moans he gets every time he digs his nails into Blaine’s skin and drags, just a little. He sticks out his tongue again, flicks it over Blaine’s clit, and Blaine’s body jerks above him. 

“Again, do that again, c’mon Kurt, please, a little more, just—” Blaine is turning into a rambling mess, so Kurt does what he says and flicks his tongue over his clit again, unable to hide his smile when Blaine jerks again. He feels something bump against his nose, and it takes him a second of refocusing his gaze to realize it’s Blaine’s fingers, and that he’s rubbing himself. Kurt purposefully licks Blaine’s fingers, then, and he doesn’t know if Blaine’s fingertips are weirdly erogenous or if it’s just the surprise that does it, but it makes Blaine come against Kurt’s mouth. 

He gets off of Kurt almost immediately, and they seem to have another thing in common in that they aren’t finished after just one orgams, because as soon as Blaine is on his back, he starts to rub his pussy. “Make me come again,” he says, looking over at Kurt, and even if Kurt felt like he had a choice, he wouldn’t say no. He settles himself between Blaine’s legs and reaches up with one hand to let his fingers join Blaine’s. Kurt can’t contain his gasp when they slide in without any resistance. “So open and loose for me,” he says, closing his hand over Blaine’s and taking charge. “Such a wet cunt, you want to come again? You want me to use my mouth on you?”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes out, easing his hand out of Kurt’s grip and clutching the sheet instead, letting Kurt do all the work. Kurt fucks him hard with three fingers and leans down, licking small, short licks over Blaine’s folds and his clit. His tongue is still worn out, he can’t do too much, but Blaine seems to need the penetration more anyways. “Please, don’t—just, god,  _yes_ , I—” He clutches Kurt’s hand, turns it a little while Kurt still fucks him, and tightens his grip and stills when Kurt is at the angle he guesses makes his fingers press just right. 

“There?” he asks, just to be sure, purposefully pressing his fingertips against the wall of Blaine’s pussy. 

“ _Yes_ , fucking god, there, keep—” Kurt rubs him as hard and fast as he can, darting in a few licks when he can. He doesn’t stop when Blaine begins to tense up, just keeps going, and gets rewarded when suddenly there’s a jet of fluid spurting out and hitting him on the cheek. Blaine’s body is spasming, his legs closing around Kurt’s head, but Kurt doesn’t mind, he keeps forcing his fingers in and out of Blaine’s pussy, marvels at the clear fluid that keeps squirting out, coating his hand and half his face. Eventually, Blaine’s leg lock loosens, and he grabs Kurt’s hand to still it and push it away. He moves his hand up to Kurt’s forearm and drags him up until they’re face to face, with Kurt laying on top of him. 

Blaine doesn’t say anything, but his smile is warm and content, and Kurt doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. 

“And cut!” The director’s voice makes Kurt jump, and he sits up. “Great job, guys. You can go and clean up now.”

Kurt swings his legs over the edge of the bed and looks around for his underwear. He feels the mattress shift behind him, and then Blaine whispers in his ear. “Are you doing anything after this?” Kurt shakes his head, it’s probably around five in the afternoon, and he doesn’t have any plans for tonight. Blaine continues. “You wanna go grab a coffee? Or…dinner?”

Kurt twists to look at him, now. He usually doesn’t go out with his co-workers, it gets _weird_ , but—Blaine. He seems to be something else. Granted, they literally haven’t done anything but had sex, but it was  _good_  sex, and Kurt honestly wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, in the privacy of his own home. 

He nods. 

* * *

 

Two months later, Kurt gets waken up by his phone. 

“Hello?” he answers, trying to sound as awake as possible. 

“Hi, it’s Stan.” Kurt pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time. Eleven am, okay then. A completely reasonable time for his boss to call. “The job you did two months ago, the one with Blaine Anderson? A success. We’re thinking of doing another one with you two. I’m gonna call Blaine, too, but do you think you could make it into the office for a meeting this afternoon?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kurt says, and glances to the other side of the bed, where Blaine is still laying curled up and asleep. “But you don’t have to call him. I can take care of that.”


End file.
